Hello, Goodbye
Hello, Goodbye is a song written by Paul McCartney, credited Lennon/McCartney. It appeared on The Beatles' album Magical Mystery Tour. However, it only appeared in the film's credits. The song has been used in various Target commercials. According to McCartney, it is a song about opposites. He said that if you have a black, you have to have a white. Various versions (official and unofficial) have been released, including Take 1- this mix contains an extra verse. It is nearly five minutes long. It has been observed in higher quality sound processing technologies that someone said something at the end of the song. Presumably, John said something along the lines of "that'd do it." Takes 2-9- These are assumed to be as long as the first take. They were never released and could very well have been erased to add space to the tape reel they were on. Takes 10-13 - Somewhere between takes 10 and 13, a verse was eliminated, shortening the song by nearly a minute. They may have been erased, as they have never actually been released; officially or not. Take 14- This take was never actually released, but was dubbed by the band members "best" and used as the backing track for the song. This was shorter than the first nine takes. Take 15- This is similar to take 14, though it was created to free up recording space on the four track tape take 14 was recorded on. Take 16- This was released on Anthology 2. This contains a guitar riff by George Harrison that was later edited out. Vocal overdubs by Paul McCartney were added in this take. Take 17 Remix 1- This was created when the tape was remixed and three of the four tracks that were available had been combined to free up space for the viola overdubs by Kenneth Essex and Leo Birnbaum. Takes 18-21- These were created as tape reductions of take 17. Take 21 was chosen and the tracks were further reduced into take 22. Takes 22-25 - These were also created as tape reductions. Take 25 was deemed "best" and could have been either a mono or stereo remix of take 22. Take 22 Remixes 1, 2, and 3 - The final versions, added with bass overdubs. Take 22 RM6- this was the sixth, and best, remix in mono. This was released as the single and on the album ''Magical Mystery Tour. '' Take 22 RM 10- This was the tenth remix in mono. It was used as the soundtrack for the promotional film. It was slightly slower and in a lower key. (That may just be the sound quality, though.) And various isolated tracks and remixes Personnel * Paul McCartney - Lead Vocals, Piano, Bass Guitar (Rickenbacker 4001S), Bongos, Congas * John Lennon - Hammond Organ, Lead Guitar Stratocaster Sonic blue, Backing Vocals * George Harrison - Lead Guitar 230T Casino, Backing Vocals * Ringo Starr - Drums, Maracas, Tambourine, backing vocal (over coda) * Kenneth Essex - Viola * Leo Birnbaum - Viola Category:Singles Category:Songs credited to Lennon/McCartney Category:Songs in C major Category:The Beatles songs Category:Songs on Magical Mystery Tour Category:1967 songs